


Morning habits

by Set_WingedWarrior



Category: Mahou Sensei Negima!
Genre: F/F, Inktober, Inktober 2018, i just went by memory so don't take it too seriosuly, it's been a lot since i read it so there might be something that doesn't make sense, theresn't a specific time setting here, this could be early in the manga as much as post finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior
Summary: She wanted to train with her in order to not let her feel lonely (not that she ever had that kind of problem while working-out) as well as practice her own magic, but despite her intentions she mostly ended up staying there watching her, keeping her company.If she had to be honest that kind of attention plus staying together all alone made Setsuna nervous.Inktober Day 4Prompt: compliment





	Morning habits

**Author's Note:**

> Did you really think I wouldn't write about my OTP of all OTPs, my beautiful awesome babies that kinda changed my life?  
> YOU FOOLS.

It was early in the morning, at least by Evangeline's resort's timezone, and Setsuna was busy training with her sword. She knew that it would've been probably best for her to rest instead of adding even more workout to Eva's nightmare training, but she couldn't just drop years of training habits from Shinmei-ryū school.  
Besides, the more she trained, the stronger she would get to protect her Ojou-sama.

Konoka wasn't particularly happy about that, but since she could't stop her the least she could do was to join her. Setsuna tried in vain to convince her that it wasn't necessary, but the heiress was too stubborn and she now woke up every morning to stay with her.

She wanted to train with her in order to not let her feel lonely (not that she ever had that kind of problem while working-out) as well as practice her own magic, but despite her intentions she mostly ended up staying there watching her, keeping her company.

If she had to be honest that kind of attention plus staying together all alone made Setsuna nervous. Knowing that her liege's eyes were focused on her was embarrassing, but luckily all those feelings disappeared after starting swinging her sword, completely losing herself while practicing her techniques.

She was trying out some really intense moves, when she was distracted by Konoka's sweet voice.

“Woah!”

That distraction made her conscious again of what was around her, and then she noticed: she accidentally pulled out and opened her wings. It wasn't so uncommon nor problematic when she was training on her own, but she wasn't alone this time.  
Konoka was there.

Even though her friend already saw them from time to time, Setsuna still felt ashamed and uncomfortable about them.

She quickly got down (she didn't even notice she had started to fly and was doing her exercises in the air) and hid them again.

“I'm so sorry Ojou-sama!” she apologized with a bow “I didn't mean to, it was an accident!”

“Secchan! How many times did I tell you not to call me that?” she scolded the girl, but her eyes got sweeter almost immediately as she gave her a warm smile “You have nothing to apologize for. You know I love your wings, they're beautiful, and you looked so cool!”  
Setsuna instantaneously blushed.

“B-but Oujou-sama, I can't just take them out like that, they're cursed!”

“Ridiculous! You already used them and they've always been nothing but useful, always helping us winning our battles!”

“Oujou-”

“It's Kono-chan!” she interrupted, but then got back to her discourse “You know, your wings need training too if you'll have to use them”

“I, I guess you're right... Kono-chan”

“Of course I am!” she said cheerfully, happy to hear her nickname. She then proceeded to link their arms together “C'mon now, it's late, we should join the others and eat some breakfast before we start with our training” she said, dragging Setsuna with her.

Setsuna simply let herself be lead, with a hint of a smile on her lips.

 


End file.
